


Wired Braces

by yang199821



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Romance, spit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yang199821/pseuds/yang199821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was merely infatuation, yet it grew into an obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wired Braces

His lips were slightly parted, his teeth and braces reflecting off the lunchroom light. his tongue was clearly visible and slowly came over his teeth. I could see the saliva glimmer and felt a shiver go down my spine. “Patty?” I heard a voice call beside me. Snapping out of my trance I looked at my fellow friend Nichole. “Oh, uh I was just looking at um…” I was too embarrassed to admit my infatuation not with Scott Malkinson himself but his mouth.  
“Looking at Malkinson.” Nichole sat down placing her tray before her. I looked down at my lunch box trying my best to not focus on the boy before and play it off like I wasn’t a creep.  
“look if you like him, tell him.” Yet, despite how much I wanted to just go ahead and take the plunge I couldn’t.   
So I thought, when I had got up to toss my stuff away later I couldn’t help but glance at him sitting alone at the table. being kind and looking for any excuse to introduce myself. 

“Hey, you okay?” I questioned taking a seat before him slightly feeling invisible sweat scale down my body.   
“Uh, yes. I am fine.” He answered just staring at me with this blank expression.   
“Oh, well I was just checking and stuff.” nervously laughing I got up and was about to leave.   
“If you wanted to sit with me though, you're more than welcome to.” letting up a smile he seemed more….warm. Also he sounded as though he had a lisp.   
“Oh, uh sure.” I took the seat again but this time beside him. 

He then insisted on talking about his classes and other stuff that wasn’t too important. Just watching his spit slosh about in his mouth and seeing a bit of it besides the corner of his mouth and slowly start to drip down was enough for me. pressing my fingers to his face, I used my thumb to wipe the excess spit off. 

“Sorry, it was distracting.”  
“No, it’s fine. thanks.”  
He answered whilst I was placing that same thumb in my mouth like a baby almost. The taste was mesmerizing and almost orgasmic. He pretended not to notice and continue. However maybe if he had spoken up about it, it wouldn’t of gotten as bad as it did. Bad Patricia, Bad!


End file.
